Los doce reinos
by Jessie2790
Summary: Keiki pierde la conexión con sus shireis y su nyokai, preocupado por lo cometido decide ir al pueblo y conoce a una niña y su familia. ¿su amigo de su niñez tendra que ver con todo esto?


Los doce reinos

Era una noche tormentosa en el palacio Kimpa, Keiki el Taiho de Kei, miraba desde su cama la lluvia y los relámpagos, los kirines no les gustan los truenos y porque son ruidosos, pero eso no era el problema que tenía Keiki, él no podía dormir porque recordó algo de su niñez, cuando el apenas se había convertido en el señor del monte Ho, él había conocido a un niño que odiaba el mundo de los doce reinos, su nombre era Hyouka, hijos de dos actores, Keiki lo conoció cuando el iba caminando en el pueblo de En, en un teatro famoso de ese reino. Hyouka no sabía que Keiki era un kirin pero al cabo de los años Hyouka se enteró, pero aún conservaban la amistad, cuando Jokaku ahora conocida como Yo-oh enfermo a Keiki con el Shitsudo, Hyouka no pudo resistir enfadarse con Jokaku que casi la mata, pero Jokaku decidió de dejar el trono y de ahí Keiki fue a buscar a Yoko.

-Taiho. Dijo Kaiko - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Keiki miró a su Nyokai, sus ojos violetas mostraban tristeza.

-Sí, Kaiko. Contestó Keiki – Es solo que… no se porque pero me acorde de Hyouka…

Kaiko lo miró sorprendida

-Entiendo. Dijo Kaiko – Pero, no creo que siga vivo, recuerde que cuando usted salió a Horai, él se perdió en el Shoku

Hyouka no quería que Keiki buscara la nueva reina de Kei, y cuando y cuando supo lo del Gouki que se encontraba en el Horai, Hyouka lo siguió hacía los mares del Kyokai y cuando Keiki creó el Shinshoku desapareció

-¿Dónde están Hankyo y Hyouki? Preguntó Keiki

Kaiko lo miró sorprendida

-En su sombra Taiho…

Keiki asintió, los llamó y los dos Youmas salieron de la sombra de Keiki. Hyouki era un lobo rojo con negro y Hankyo un lobo gris y blanco.

-¿Amo? ¿Todo esta bien? Preguntó Hankyo

-Eso… creo. Dijo Keiki – Vengan

Hyouki y Hankyo se miraron y se acostaron cada uno a lado de Keiki, Hankyo descanso en una almohada que Keiki que había prestado igual que Hyouki, Kaiko se puso atrás de Keiki, y juntos descansaron oyendo los truenos y la lluvia caer.

A la mañana siguiente Keiki despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, hoy era un día importante para el reino de Kei. Ya que se celebraba el día en que Kei tuvo una nueva reina que convirtió el reino prospero. Y eso significaba que algunos reyes de los doce reinos iban a venir. Su nueva reina era una mujer de cabello rojo, tenía ojos verdes y piel canela su nombre era Yoko Nakajima, le apodaron Sekkishi que significa "pelo rojo". Yoko era una taika había nacido en Horai. La celebración empezaría en la tarde a las seis y cuarenta y tal vez duraría hasta las nueve o diez, conociendo bien su reina tal vez les enseñe a los reyes como serían las celebraciones en Horai. Muchos sirvientes estaban decorando la sala, otros movían los muebles para poner mesas y también ponían flores en las paredes, telas de colores y cambiaron las cortinas a un celeste cielo. Keiki iba pasando por ahí con su semblante frío y tranquilo. Su larga cabellera rubia se movía cada vez que caminaba.

-Koshi, mira es el Taiho. Dijo una sirvienta

-Que bonito. Dijo la mujer que debía de ser Koshi –Con razón a todo el mundo les gustan los kirines y especialmente a este…

Keiki no prestó atención a lo que dijeron, unos señores lo saludaban pero él no los escucho, el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba escuchar. Chilló de dolor cuando le comenzó a doler la frente. Su vista de nublaba, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Taiho. Dijo Kaiko – Vaya a la cama

-N…no. Dijo Keiki –Est…estoy bien

Keiki siguió avanzando tratando de ignorar el dolor, fue a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Yoko

-Hola, Keiki. Dijo Yoko - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Mintió Keiki - ¿Cuándo?

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta? Preguntó Yoko – Pronto empezara, si quieres puedes ir a ponerte tú traje de Taiho...

Keiki llevaba puesto una túnica de color celeste y sus zapatos, hizo una reverencia y salió del salón hacía su cuarto, se puso su camisa negra que le llegaba hacía las rodillas y su pantalón negro. Ya eran las seis y Keiki pensó que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

Los primeros reyes en llegar fueron En-oh y su Taiho Rokuta, los segundos Kyo-oh y Kyoki, los terceros Tai-oh y Taiki, los terceros Han-oh y Hanrin, también vinieron Suzu y Shoukei junto con Rakushun, todo estaba muy animado, la música, las risas todo andaba bien. Todos estaban muy interesados en la conversación de Yoko de Horai, pero Keiki estaba alejado en el balcón observando las luces del pueblo.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas controlado todo, Yoko. Dijo Gyoso

Yoko asintió

-No podía creer que Keiki me eligió como la reina….DijoYoko –Siempre he sido muy tonta en Horai, hacía todo lo que me decían y yo los cumplía…

Kyo-oh a pesar de su temperamento no resistió sentir compasión con Yoko, Kyoki al ver la reacción de su reina se sorprendió. Entonces Rokuta que se encontraba a lado de Shoryu notó algo Keiki no estaba…

-Disculpe. Contestó Rokuta convirtiéndose en el centro de atención- ¿Y Keiki?

Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar a Keiki, pero no había rastro del kirin. Yoko se preocupó

-Lo vi esta está mañana. Dijo Yoko – Pero… No parecía el mismo, tenía ojeras…

-Llámalo. Dijo Shoryu – No es bueno que un kirin no duerma

Yoko lo llamó pero nadie vino ni contestó

-Keiki. Llamo otra vez pero era en vano

Otra vez el dolor de cabeza vino, escuchó voces provenientes de la sala del trono pero escuchaba entrecortado.

-Kaiko. Dijo

Pero Kaiko no salió de su sombra, preocupado intentó llamar a sus dos Shireis.

-¡Hankyo! ¡Hyouki!

Pero no salieron, sudor frío caía de su frente, ya le estaba entrando pánico salió corriendo del balcón

-Que raro. Dijo Yoko

-¿Oyen eso? Preguntó Rakushun

Todo el mundo asintió, escucharon a Keiki llamar a sus Shireis, eso lo hacía más extraño, oyeron pasos rápidos en el corredor que se iba al balcón, una figura pálida venía corriendo

-Keiki. Dijo Yoko

Pero Keiki no respondió, estaba temblando demasiado.

-¿Keiki?

Pero Keiki seguía sin responderle, sus ojos violetas estaban oscuros. Yoko le agarró la mano y notó que la mano no estaba cálida como siempre, estaba fría como si hubiera agarrado nieve.

-¡Keiki! Dijo Yoko

Keiki dio un respingo, su respiración estaba muy agitada y parecía confundido

-¿Majestad? Dijo Keiki

Shoryu miró a Keiki, sus ojos no estaban normales.

-Taiho, ¿Puedo ver algo? Preguntó Shoryu – No te hare daño

Keiki no dijo nada, Shoryu lo tomo como un si y se paro de su asiento, Yoko lo miro igual que a todos, Shoryu alzo sus dos manos y las puso en la frente de Keiki, Keiki iba a quitarle las manos pero se trato de calmar, Shoryu puso su semblante preocupado.

-Yoko. Dijo Shoryu- Deberías llamar a un doctor

Yoko se paro de la silla haciendo que se cayera al suelo, Yoko puso una cara de pánico.

-¿Shitsudo? Preguntó Yoko

-No.

Yoko suspiró

-Pero…

Yoko miró a Shoryu

-Su cabeza esta ardiendo. Dijo Shoryu – No se si es fiebre, los kirines no tienen que tener fiebre…

-"_Tengo que hacer algo"_ Pensó Keiki –"_A pesar que no me puedo transformar puedo correr y averiguar por que no logro contactar a mis Shireis"_

Keiki miraba la puerta, con sudor pensaba si salía o no, pero si quiere de vuelta a sus Shireis tendrá que ir…además el necesita a los Shireis para proteger a la reina.

Miró si lo estaban viendo, pero no. Yoko hablaba con Shoryu sobre el tema de la ardiente frente de Keiki, con un pasó temeroso comenzó a correr a la salida del castillo, Yoko gritó

-¡KEIKI!

Pero no regreso….


End file.
